The Horde
The Horde is a group of Skakdi formed with the intention of striking back at Makuta and his followers in retaliation for the harm he wrought on the members of their species. History A Chance Meeting Following Takua's theft of the Essence Stones, Makuta deployed two teams of six rahkshi to hunt him down and retrieve them. One of these groups was sent to Le-Wahi, where the rahkshi were met with opposition from a number of Makuta's enemies. Among those present at the battle were Iraanus, a Ga-Skakdi travelling to Le-Koro, and Rhow, another Ga-Skakdi who had spent considerable time living far from civilization. Each was surprised to see another member of their species, and they decided to travel together to Le-Koro. While there, Rhow presented an idea to Iraanus: they would assemble a group of Skakdi, a team of warriors who would strike out at the Makuta and force him to pay for the crimes he had committed against their people. Several days later, they met with six other Skakdi at the Bright Star Inn, and the Horde was formed. Kini-Nui The Horde first travelled to Kini-Nui on information given to them by a Toa by the name of Jotham who had overheard their conversation in the inn. Jotham claimed to have encountered a group of four Toa, servants of Makuta, who had mentioned plans to gather more of their master's followers. These Toa had abandoned the area by the time the Horde arrived, but they did encounter and apprehend another servant of Makuta who was attempting to make a sacrifice at the Suva. This being relayed to them a rumor he had heard of a shrine to Makuta in Ko-Wahi. As the trail of the four beings they had initially been tracking seemed to lead north, the Horde decided to search for this shrine. The Islets Upon arriving at the shrine, they found it nearly abandoned. However, it was clear that a large number of beings had recently gathered there, and it did not take long for the Horde to determine that their quarry's trail led south. They departed for the Kumu Islets. Once there, they were informed by a bartender that a suspicious structure had recently been erected in Xa-Koro - a temple to the Makuta, a place which the village's residents avoided at all costs. Naturally, the Horde took this as an invitation, and they quickly made their way to the temple. This building was abandoned as well, and they used this to their advantage, gathering up flammable materials and lighting the place on fire. They planned to depart the island immediately after, but they were unable to find any seaworthy vessel. Every boat in the harbor had been tampered with, with the exception of three massive vessels which were preparing to depart. Eventually they found a boat with a damaged motor but an intact hull, and Rhow and Iraanus used their powers to propel the craft through the water. Sailing for the mainland, they watched in amazement as the Kumu Islets sank beneath the sea behind them - with the exception of those in the three ships, they were the last beings to escape the island chain alive. The Aitua The Horde landed on the Le-Koro shore and traveled inland, eventually finding themselves in Pala-Koro. The village had been severely damaged in the wake of a battle with the very servants of Makuta the Horde had been searching for. In the village, they met the Toa Aitua, who informed them of their discoveries regarding a dangerous group of Matoran known as the Four Peers. If the Peers' plans were allowed to come into fruition, the Aitua claimed, civilization on Mata Nui would be completely destroyed. Already the Peers were responsible for the destruction of both Pala-Koro and the Kumu Islets, and this was sure to be only the beginning. The Horde agreed to assist the Aitua in warning the villages of the danger presented by the Peers, and they traveled to Ta-Koro. During their brief stay in the village of Fire, Turaga Vakama was murdered. They came before Jaller, the village's new leader, and presented to him their tale. Jaller agreed to look into the danger, and the Horde set off for Ga-Koro. Nokama's Funeral Upon arriving in Ga-Koro, they found the village in mourning - this was the day of the funeral of Turaga Nokama. They joined the procession to pay their respects to the fallen leader and looked on as as the captain of the Marines nominated Ketan, leader of the Toa Daedra, as the village's head in place of the Turaga. Before the Le-Toa could accept the position, however, Ta, another member of the Daedra, exposed the group's true motives. The funeral quickly disintegrated into a fierce battle between the members of the Daedra; several sided with Ketan while the others fought against him. The Horde joined the latter group and were soon victorious. However, they had little time to celebrate their victory. As Ketan fell, an army of rahkshi rose from the ground and surrounded the village. The Horde aided the village's defenders in the ensuing battle, and, while they were victorious, several of them sustained serious injuries. Unable to travel, they decided to remain in Ga-Koro for the time being. During their stay in the village, they opened the Great Takea, a bar, restaurant, and inn. Members *Rhow *Iraanus *Viloz *Destian *Kahlynn *Taoki *Mortis *Sookus Attributes The Horde operates by a simple code, which is more a set of guidelines than anything else. *"The Horde is a mercenary fighting force mainly comprised of Skakdi members. Other species are welcome, but life with the Horde is tough and the Skakdi don't trust easily. Their respect must be earned, and it's rarely earned easily." *"As long as you haven't served Makuta, the Horde doesn't care who you are or what you've done prior to joining. If you're a Skakdi, know how to hold something sharp, and want to get back at Big M, you're welcome." *"The Horde's goal is nothing less than the defeat of Makuta and his forces on the island of Mata Nui." *"Rhow may act as the de facto leader of the group, but she's far from a despot. Discussions about the Horde's course of action are quite welcome; members are free to suggest quests they find worthy of pursuing." *"Scheming against the group is, simply put, a bad idea. By Skakdi standards, they're often fairly laid-back, but their wrath isn't something any sane being would wish to face." Relationships Allies *Toa Aitua Enemies *Makuta **Servants of Makuta *The Four Peers Quotes coming soon Trivia *coming soon Category:Groups Category:Skakdi